


White Roses

by BritanniaFork (orphan_account), nearlyheadlesspotter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, and lots of flowers, the second half of this is Google Translate shananigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BritanniaFork, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyheadlesspotter/pseuds/nearlyheadlesspotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together forever, you and I. That's how we watched the flowers grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Original

**Author's Note:**

> This was the second of 3 drabble fics I got a request for on Tumblr to write for Valentine's Day. This one was the fluffiest of the trio, as well as my first attempt at a SuFin story. I'm actually really happy with how this one turned out. I was going for a diary entry, or maybe a letter to Tino and Berwald's child. It's sweet though.  
> The inspiration for this one came from the song Flowers In The Window by Travis. It's such a beautiful and happy song, oh gosh.  
> Flower notes:  
> \- Lily of the valley is the national flower of Finland.  
> \- White roses symbolise happy love, as they are traditionally held by brides during weddings. In this sense, however, they could also be seen to symbolise a promise or vow.

I like to plant flowers in the spring. Any kind of flower really, though lily of the valley is one of my personal favourites. It reminds me of home, back in Finland, you see? Don't get me wrong, I like it here. Love it even, because I get to spend my time with Berwald. All my time; an entire eternity in fact! We made that promise a while back, you know. That's why my favourite flowers in our garden aren't the lilies, but are the roses instead.

They're of the bright, purest white – even more so than a dove's feathers are. And they're as fragile and soft as the snow that covers the land around us during the cold winter months. Berwald tells me that I'm like the roses in the garden. I always blush at that.

The roses are special to us though. They remind us of how we ended up this way, you see.

It started in January, many years ago. It was a snow day in Finland, the perfect kind of day for a walk in the park. It really is the greatest, to see nature so quiet and serene is rather calming. I used to take a walk in this one particular park rather frequently and sit on a bench surrounded by rose bushes, overlooking a pond.  
But you see, on this one particular day I found someone sitting at the bench. That someone was Berwald.

We knew of each other, but we didn't particularly know each other. Nevertheless, I was worried about him, for he looked like he'd been sat here for a while as his lips were turning blue. 

He was a lonely soul; found it hard to open to others, easily intimidated them with his cold appearance. But deep down he was a sweetheart. He still is a sweetheart. On that day that I found him, I took him back to my house. I never found out why he was sat on that bench, slowly freezing to death. He told me I didn't want to know. I didn't pry further.

But we made the promise. We would meet at that bench every day, and we would talk. Talk about anything. Something that was troubling us, things that made us happy, a book that made us cry. You name it, and we talked about it. We learned about each other. Winter turned to spring, and the rose bush bloomed; beautiful white blossoms, as light and soft as the snowflakes that covered the ground on that winter's day. It was in that spring where Berwald first told me that I'm like the roses. 'Beautiful, and full of life' was what he said. He told me that he would plant roses just like these in his garden back home in Sweden, something to remember me by.

Spring turned to summer, summer to autumn. Berwald returned to Sweden over this time, but gave me his address so we could send letters. So we did.  
Next time we saw each other we had both changed a lot, though only in appearance. And our feelings for each other hadn't changed. By this point I knew I loved the man, by this point he knew he loved me. It was over the three weeks I stayed at his cottage for the first time that we realised each other's feelings. That we returned each other's love.

It was in front of the rose bush in this very garden, the one visible from the kitchen window, that we first confessed and shared our first kiss.

That kiss was the promise. It held so much emotion, there was no need for words. We promised to spend an eternity together, in Berwald's homely little cottage in Sweden.

And look at us now.

You know, Berwald may think that I'm most like the rose, but really there's no better match for the flower than him. He may look cold and intimidating like winter, but really he's as soft and beautiful as the roses.

Look at us now, right here, together forever. Just like the flowers in our window.


	2. Second Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pretty much just put the entire fic through Google translate multiple times. The end result is actually kind of poetic, and honestly I think I prefer it to the original.

I want to plant flowers in the spring. I kind of flower, but my personal favorite is the thrush. This, Finland and another reminder that you want to see? Do not get me wrong, the interest here. You can spend your time Berwald I like the fact that. In fact, I, every time, all the time! We have been promised for a long time know that. So, instead of roses in the garden of my favorite flowers, but it is.

For the wings of a dove - they are bright white and clean. Including land around the cold, the snow, and they are very thin and soft. Berwald, it seems to be a rose garden. When I face the bulhyeotda.

Rose, however, especially for us. How do you do it for us if they see you.  
And a few years ago, it started in May. Finland is a beautiful day today, is a walk in the snow park. It's bigger than you look very cool, calm personality, really cool. I was in the pool and garden views, sometimes, most of the time, I was surrounded by roses and sat in a chair in the field have no interest in that.

But for you, I will expand on the back of a man anahyi, please see. No Berwald.

We know each other, and perhaps unique. Blue lips, eyes, for "sitting there, and I was worried about it.

He became a soul. His presence is open to other people's difficulties, learn, and be easy to close off the track. But the theory, it is an amateur. It is still an amateur. The day I met him, "I was sitting on the bench, with a cold death. My home was found, could not be seen. I do not want to know. I tried to add the cache.

However, they promised. We meet every day at the table, we will talk about that. We do some things. We are pleased that you are anxious, crying is what was ordered. In all, we are talking. We know each other. Winter, spring, up from one. First snow on a winter day, cover, soft lighting and beautiful white. Berwald first, but this spring, it seems to me that the audience. "Life is normal," he said. Some day, he said, he put Sweden is in his garden at home I do not remember.

Now, summer, autumn, spring and summer. Berwald help, but I have all the time in Sweden we can send you email. The reason that we do not.

Next time we want to change many things, I saw only two operations. Also, we did not change any more. In the time I knew how to love, those who love you. 'We have three more weeks to understand the impact, the first time to stay in your home. We can see each other.

In other words, it is quite clear that the rose bushes in the garden, the kitchen window, and I shared our first kiss, we think that it is a declaration.

Kate promised. A non-impact we spent a lot of money. We are in a comfortable home in Sweden Berwald promised eternal life together.

Then we see.

Do you really think this color is not a good match, and Berwald, but like the rose, known. It is a difficult but very nice and soft rose as a cold.

Together, forever, now. But, I love the flowers on our window.


End file.
